


The People's Poet!

by RaphaleRimsy (orphan_account)



Series: Fanfiction for Fun! (FFF) [2]
Category: Bottom (UK), Drop Dead Fred (1991), The Dangerous Brothers - Mayall & Edmondson, The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Other, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, fan song, i had to make this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RaphaleRimsy
Summary: A Fan song about Rick Pratt from The Young Ones!
Series: Fanfiction for Fun! (FFF) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	The People's Poet!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't if you might know this but, this song is a tribute to my favourite British anarchist Comedian!

"As the sky looks blue, and all these clouds are very Blum". I know it might sound that bad, please don't hate it. 

Cliff Richard is my king (my king), its not that weird if I think it that way. (think it that way)

I'll keep on, writing on my book,

full of creativity. just me and my notes ineffablely~

I'm Peoples Poet I write poems anytime, at least I'm at least I'm not dead like Rik Mayall! I'm Peoples Poet and I'm writing a poet about this! at least I'm at least I'm not dead like Rik Mayall!

I see people making fun of but I call them bastards.

I know Vyvan kept saying I'm a virgin. oh. that's how life works

I am genderfluid so don't call me a girly

nonononononono I better off not caring nonononononono if there a war then I shall join!

writing on my book full of creativity, just and my notes ineffablely~

I'm Peoples Poet I write poems anytime, at least I'm at least I'm not dead like Rik Mayall! I'm Peoples Poet and I'm writing a poet about this! at least I'm at least I'm not dead like Rik Mayall!

*music part*

I maybe look like someone else, like Richie or Dangerous Richard.

or maybe my soul has been transferred?

but we all know I'm not "drop dead Fred"

I'm the handsome man alive.

so here this warning when I'm near.

I believed in Anarchy and don't question about my dress.

heh yeah! *Snorts*

I'm Peoples Poet I write poems anytime, oh at least I'm at least I'm not dead like Rik Mayall! I'm Peoples Poet and I'm writing a poet about this! Oh at least I'm at least I'm not dead like Rik Mayall!

**Author's Note:**

> the music I something like by this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0u3RmiPALI&list=PLyi9dO7_cx2udtAtifwDjSat-GJGFbAtu  
> and the lyric is based off this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXJGTnVfJic&list=PLyi9dO7_cx2udtAtifwDjSat-GJGFbAtu
> 
> The Lyric was mostly from The Young Ones group chat I was in talking about Rick, (though they didn't know I wrote this song about him)


End file.
